The Dickensons
by Mistybreeze
Summary: Look in side for Summary


Summary: Kai and his twin Sister Melissa get adopted at the age of 4 by Mr..Now at the age of 15 they're attending school with Rei and the White Tigers, The Majestics , and The All Starz.  
  
At the orphanage  
  
"Kai I'm bored." Said the black haired girl she wore a lilac dress with black dress shoes  
  
"So?" questioned the boy with black hair and grey bangs both young children had red eyes.  
  
"So? I'm bored."  
  
"Melissa, Kai come one wants to see you."  
  
"Coming Miss. Honey Bottom." Both small children said.  
  
"Kai, Melissa this man would like to adopt you would you like that?"  
  
"Oh yes please."  
  
"Kai ?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"It's Mr. Dickenson."  
  
"OK new names Kai and Melissa Dickenson."  
  
11 years Later  
  
"Kids Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I'm Dad but Mel isn't."  
  
"Can you get her for me Kai."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Mel?"  
  
'Got introduced to you by a friend  
  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
  
Yes you did oh  
  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
  
We're sitting there, you said you love me  
  
What's that about?  
  
Don't say you love me  
  
You don't even know me  
  
If you really want me  
  
Then give me some time  
  
Don't go there baby  
  
Not before I'm ready  
  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
  
Give me, give me some time  
  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
  
No I can't  
  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
  
It's possible, eventual  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Love will find a way...  
  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
  
You're pushing me away  
  
Pushing me away...  
  
Oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
Oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
  
Don't say you love me  
  
You don't even know me baby...  
  
Baby don't say love me, baby  
  
Give me some time...'  
  
"MELISSA." Screamed Kai right in to her ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going."  
  
"Ok you didn't have to yell."  
  
At school  
  
"Now class we have to new students today meet Kai and his twin sister Melissa." Melissa walks in and starts to sing and dance to her song  
  
'I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong  
  
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong  
  
You moved right in behind my back  
  
Everyone knows friends don't do that  
  
I thought you were somebody I could trust  
  
You always said you were happy for us  
  
How could you go and break my heart?  
  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
You came right over and looked in my eyes  
  
You said the stories were rumors and lies  
  
And I wish I could believe in you  
  
But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Friends don't do what you do  
  
There's no excuse  
  
I'm so confused  
  
I thought you cared about me  
  
But now I see  
  
All you care about is you  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love.' Kai walks in  
  
"Melissa don't that."  
  
"Why? Kai afraid I'm to good for you."  
  
"Riight."  
  
" Yeah that's right bow down before me HAHA oh we're in class sorry." 


End file.
